


Reflections on the Past, Focus on the Future

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Angst, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan reflects on times past, Elrohir wants to make Elladan feel better a certain Valar decides to help out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections on the Past, Focus on the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reflections on the Past, Focus on the Future  
> Author:Jade (aka Elladansgirl)  
> Email: elvenjade2@gmail.com  
> Beta: Tena  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Elladan/Elrohir  
> Warnings: AU, Twincest, Minor angst  
> Request:I would like the story to take place after the twins sailed to Aman. Include one or more of the Valar or Maiar. Include a sword  
> Summary: Elladan reflects on times past, Elrohir wants to make Elladan feel better a certain Valar decides to help out
> 
> A/N: Also a big thank you to Tena for the title or I may have stil been trying to come up with one
> 
> Written for Selene Aduial

It did not matter how hard he looked or how often. Elladan never did find what he searched for. Since both he and his twin had arrived in Valinor he had always hoped for a glimpse of the lands they had grown up in. The home they had known for centuries and the one place he missed the most

Leaving Arda had been hard. Though they had traveled often with the rangers and other allies, Imladris was always the place they called home. The one place where they cold relax and enjoy the company of the elves they grew up around. True, they were all now in Valinor but it was not quite the same. Valinor was a beautiful place, peaceful and free of any wars or deaths

 

Elladan could not help but smile as he remembered the pranks he and Elrohir played on others in Imladris. He was still unsure how they managed to get away with half of the things they had done. Glorfindel and Erestor were two of their favorite targets for these so called pranks

One thing Elladan also missed was the fighting, protecting their realm and those that lived there. It had made him feel useful. For him it had been more than just a duty, it had been an honor to fight for and with those he considered his family. He had been proud to stand next to them in battle

There were no battles to fight here in Aman, no need to protect those he cared about. There was not even a need for weapons. As much as he enjoyed peace, he missed feeling useful

With a deep sigh, Elladan once more looked out over the water, hoping for even the tiniest glimpse; once again he could see nothing

 

Elrohir looked up when he heard the door open and one glance at Elladan told him where his twin had been. They had arrived in Aman more then a year ago but over the past few months he saw the change in Elladan. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get his twin to admit what was wrong. Since then Elrohir had been thinking of what he could do to help put his twin in a better mood. So far he had come up with nothing. It bothered him more than he was admitting to see his twin this way and not be able to do much to help

When Elladan moved passed him without saying a word, Elrohir had to fight to keep from throwing something, anything. There had been a time when they would tell each other everything, now Elladan hardly spoke at all

"It is this place," he said to himself. "He is not happy to be here."

 

Elrohir froze when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He closed his eyes briefly before he allowed himself to turn around

"Lord Tulkas." Elrohir bowed in greeting. "I was not expecting you."

 

"That much was obvious," Tulkas replied. "Now, tell me why would your brother is not be happy to be here?"

 

Elrohir hesitated at first, he was not sure if Elladan would approve of him speaking of this but perhaps Tulkas may have some ideas of how he could help Elladan. With this in mind, Elrohir gave in and told Tulkas what he knew

"Believe me, Elrohir, he is not the first one to feel this way," Tulkas replied."It can feel like a big adjustment living as you were, to living a peaceful life here in Aman." He added

 

"I do not like seeing him this way, my Lord." Elrohir sighed. “Is there anything I can do?"

 

Tulkas studied the youngest of the twins quietly. He could see the concern he had for his twin and though normally he and the others did not get involved, he could not resist offering to help

"I may have an idea," Tulkas finally replied. "But it will take a great deal of work on your part."

 

Elrohir nodded. "I am willing to do whatever it takes."

 

"I expect no less from you," he said. "We will speak again soon."

 

Before Elrohir could ask him what his plan was Tulkas was already gone. Elrohir merely shook his head as he was left wondering on top of being concerned for Elladan. He wondered what else could happen but kept that thought to himself, in case Namo or even Manwe should decide to show up next

~ ~

 

A few days had passed when Elrohir found Elladan sitting at the edge of the water. He said nothing as he joined his twin. He sat next to him and offered him some silent support as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It brought him some comfort when Elladan leaned into him and rested his head against his shoulder

"It is so different here," Elladan spoke quietly. "I have always wished for a peace such as this, yet now all I wish for is a purpose like we had back in Arda." he added

"What I miss the most," Elrohir began, "is how we used to talk about things," he said. "How close we used to be yet now it feels like you are pulling away. I miss you." He sighed softly before adding, "I miss us."

 

Elrohir felt like Elladan had been about to reply when they both heard someone approach from behind

"I do hate to interrupt." Tulkas smiled charmingly at them both. "However, I must borrow Elrohir for a short while."

 

"My lord?" Elladan raised an eyebrow

 

"Worry not, Elladan," Tulkas said. "I promise to return him unharmed."

 

Elladan looked to his twin and saw Elrohir nod

"It is fine, Elladan,” Elrohir said. "I know what this is about." he added. Well he hoped he did anyway. "I will see you at home soon." He finished

 

Elladan watched as Elrohir had walked off with Tulkas. He could not quite push aside the jealousy he felt but if anything, he knew he could trust Elrohir

"I miss us too," he replied quietly before he turned his attention back to the water

~ ~

 

There is something I wish for you to see," Tulkas said, leading Elrohir into what appeared to be a small cabin. Once inside, Elrohir saw that it was far from being small

"This is your place?" Elrohir asked

 

"One of them." Tulkas nodded, showing him into one of the back rooms

Elrohir found himself in shock as he looked around the room. Before now he would have argued with anyone who might have said Glorfindel had the largest amount of weapons displayed on his wall. Elrohir would have been wrong, though he should not have been surprised to see something like this from Tulkas

"My personal collection." Tulkas grinned

 

"No offense, my Lord," Elrohir spoke, "but why are you showing me all this?"

 

Tulkas had expected the question and grinned at the young elf

"Choose one," he replied, motioning towards the wall with the most swords

"Why?" Elrohir asked, his eyebrow rose slightly. "There is no need for weapons here."

 

"That is true," Tulkas said. "However, needing one and having one are not the same," he added. "I have no need for a training ground yet I have one," he said

"This has something to do with Elladan as well?" Elrohir questioned

"It does." Tulkas nodded "My training grounds are open for any to use. Perhaps you and your brother would enjoy a good sparring match," he said. "Others go there often and I know a few that would be honored to spar with either of you."

 

"I have my own sword, my Lord," Elrohir replied

"I am aware of this," Tulkas had replied before Elrohir could say anything else. "Does Elladan?"

 

Elrohir sighed and shook his head slowly. "He felt he would not need his when he decided to sail. He gifted it to a trusted friend back in Arda."

 

"And now you can give him one as a gift," Tulkas said. "It would mean more coming from you than it would if I were to give it to him."

 

Elrohir was not so sure of that. He knew Elladan would be happy to receive one from Elrohir but it might mean more coming from one of the Valar. Elrohir told this to Tulkas who merely smiled at him

"I have his respect as I have yours," Tulkas said. "But, it is you who holds his heart. A gift from one we love means more than anything, no matter what it may be."

 

Elrohir did not know what to say to that. He had asked Tulkas for advice but this was far more than he had expected. It gave him hope though, and for that he was grateful. He glanced over to the swords again and saw one that would fit Elladan's taste in weapons

"A fine choice," Tulkas said as he saw which sword Elrohir had been looking at. "It suits him."

 

"That it does." Elrohir agreed as he reached up to lift the weapon up off the wall. He looked the long blade over slowly

"Come now," Tulkas said, "we should not keep him waiting."

 

Elrohir followed Tulkas back to the water. Elladan was still sitting there watching silently

"Go and talk with him," Tulkas said. "I will leave the sword at your place, return when you are both ready." he added

" My Lord." Elrohir stopped him before he had walked away. "Thank you."

 

"Think nothing of it," Tulkas said. "Everyone should be at peace here."

 

Elrohir watched as he walked away, and then returned to sit with Elladan. His twin slowly turned to look at him, watching him silently

"I hate to see you like this." Elrohir admitted." I know you miss how things used to be, at times so do I." He added. "We cannot go back and dwelling on the past too long, but we can change how we see the future."

 

"It is not easy to let go." Elladan replied. “We lost so much and left many behind."

 

"We do not need to stop remembering the friends and allies we made," Elrohir said. "We have a chance for the perfect life here, with no worries or fears. A life we can have together if you still wish it."

 

"More than anything," Elladan said, his eyes finally meeting those of his twin. "I never meant to make you doubt this."

 

"Then come." Elrohir stood up and offered his hand to Elladan. "Let us finally have the life we want." He smiled at him. "I have something for you."

 

Elladan only hesitated for a moment before he took Elrohir's hand. They walked back to the house, enjoying each others company as Elrohir explained where he had gone with Tulkas

"He gave this to you." Elladan shook his head as Elrohir presented him with the sword

"And I wish for you to have it." Elrohir grinned, watching Elladan as he examined the sword closely. He could tell he liked it even if he was being stubborn about accepting it as a gift

"Tomorrow we shall go see these training grounds Tulkas spoke of," Elrohir said as Elladan set the sword aside. "Tonight I wish to have you all to myself."

 

Elladan felt himself being drawn into Elrohir's embrace. Though they had been around each other almost every day, he had not realized how much he missed this until he felt Elrohir's arms around him

"I am sorry," Elladan said softly. "I should never have pushed you away as I have."

 

"As I said earlier, do not dwell on the past," Elrohir said quietly. "Tonight we begin our future."

 

Elladan's eyes locked on Elrohir's again and he could see the love in them. He reached over and ran his fingers along his twin's jaw slowly. It was a simple touch that said more then any words could have

It was Elladan who finally moved first. He stepped closer to Elrohir and kissed him passionately. When the kiss ended, he took his twin's hand and led him back to their room

Both elves stopped as they saw the many candles, all lit, and placed in various places throughout the room. Elladan looked at Elrohir when the younger twin chuckled softly

"We will need to thank Tulkas when we see him next," Elrohir explained. "It seems he knew more then he had admitted to."

 

Elladan's only reply was to pull Elrohir into another deep and passionate kiss. They may have shared the same bed every night but it had been a long while since they had been together. Elladan knew this had been his fault as well. He silently swore to make up for it now. Elrohir had been right, this night would be a new start towards a future they wished to share

"I want you," Elrohir whispered into Elladan's ear. He felt Elladan shiver when he had teasingly licked the tip of his ear

"I need you," Elladan gasped softly in reply. "More now than ever before."

 

It was with that comment that Elrohir slowly lowered Elladan onto their bed. Their need for each other becoming more demanding with each touch, with every kiss

Elrohir was having a hard time undressing Elladan slowly. He did not want to give into the urge to just rip the clothes off him, as tempting as that was. Finally they were both undressed and pressed against each other, both moaning at how good the other felt

Elladan's cry of pleasure echoed through the room as Elrohir had slid down slowly and taken his now hard member into his mouth. It was a feeling he'd longed for over the past few months, and could now enjoy once more. Within a few short minutes, Elladan writhed against the bed. His hands gripped the satin sheets beneath him as Elrohir brought him to a new level of pleasure

"Enough." Elladan managed to pull Elrohir back up against him. As good as it had felt, Elladan had not wanted to finish this way or too quickly. He tangled his hands into Elrohir's hair as he kissed him hard. Both elves moaning into the kiss

"Do not make me beg," Elladan moaned. Elrohir had shifted himself causing both their arousals to press against each other more

"But you beg so well." Elrohir teased. He had already reached for the oil and had slipped two coated fingers into Elladan slowly. He could not keep from smiling as the older twin moaned deeply with pleasure then pleaded for him to continue

Elrohir moaned suddenly when he felt Elladan's hand grip his arousal. He had not even seen Elladan take the oil, yet he could feel the warm liquid against his flesh as Elladan stroked him slowly. He closed his eyes as he thrusted into Elladan's hand, loving how it felt as it moved slowly along his length

"Now!" Elladan growled, wanting and needing to feel more. As both twins locked eyes with the other, Elladan felt his twin enter him and both elves could not keep from crying out their pleasure. He had to keep Elrohir from moving as he tried to keep from coming right then and there. It had been too long since they had been together like this and Elrohir felt too good

Elrohir knew when Elladan was ready. He leaned down over him and kissed him tenderly as he slowly pulled back. Both moaned deeply as he pushed back in. When the kiss ended they moaned with each of Elrohir's thrusts. Their sounds of pleasure grew louder as Elladan began to move against Elrohir's thrusts

Neither elf lasted much longer, not when their thrusts became more demanding. Both crying out with pleasure each time Elrohir moved deeply into his twin. Elladan came first, shouting out Elrohir's name as he erupted between them. Elrohir could not hold back when he saw the look of pure bliss on Elladan's face and with one last hard thrust he shouted out his own cry of pleasure

Elrohir collapsed against Elladan, kissing him passionately as they moved onto their sides. They remained quiet as they lay next to each other, arms wrapped around the other. Elladan sighed softly as he enjoyed the silent comfort of being close to Elrohir once again and within a few minutes he soon drifted off to sleep

Knowing his twin was asleep, Elrohir listened to his light breathing for a long while. This is what he had missed the most and for the first time in many months, he felt as if things would work out for the both of them. They could both finally look forward to the future

The End.


End file.
